En la Disco
by TephaVulturi
Summary: A donde vas?- le pregunte. Esto era solo un baile- me respondio y se alejo. Pesimo Summary.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son solo de Steph :)

__________

Edward POV:

Llegamos a Gotica – según muchos la mejor discoteca del país – solo éramos Jazz , Emm y yo. En una "noche de solteros & cacería" – a mi parecer era un poco tonto el apodo, pero teníamos que animar a Jazz que horas antes había terminado con María , su novia –

Vamos por unos tragos – sugirió Emmett

Si vamos luego buscamos donde sentarnos – dije. Caminamos hasta la barra que a decir verdad no estaba muy lejos, llegamos y salude a Ángela.

Hola chicos ¿Qué les sirvo? – nos pregunto mientras nos limpiaba unos vasos para tequila con un trapito blanco.

Lo de siempre-respondimos a coro

No pensándolo bien que sea uno doble el mío- dijo Jazz- quiero olvidar.

Bien doble será- nos dijo para salir por un puerta ploma detrás de la barra.

Levante la cabeza al ver que un taco aguja casi me pisa la mano, una chica rubia me miraba sonriente con un mini-vestido blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Lo siento cariño, fue casual. Si deseas puedo compensarte- dijo en un claro intento de sonar sexy, fracaso totalmente.

No hay problema – dije bajando la vista y posándola en Ángela, la cual ya tenía los tragos

Aquí tienen los tragos-dijo sonriendo-diviértanse.

Los tres agradecimos y nos fuimos hasta las mesas –las cuales tampoco estaban muy lejos- y desde donde se tenía una vista perfecta de la entrada de la discoteca

Ni bien nos sentamos apareció una pelirroja de pelo ondulado con unas mayas y un polo-vestido morado e invento a Jazz a bailar.

No puede ser que Jazzi tenga más jale que nosotros- comento mi hermano– Yo también quiero divertirme.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias apareció una chicamorena con un cuerpo increíble y con una micro falda de jean y un top blanco con unos tacos blancos aguja y lo miraba sensualmente y le dijo – Bailas?- y Emm se la llevo de la cintura feliz

Yo simplemente comencé a beber un poco y prendí un cigarro no tenía muchas ganas de bailar y ninguna chica que estaba aquí me llamaba la atención, así que esta noche simplemente pasaría y los vería a ellos gozar.

De fondo sonaba Cream de Prince toda la vida desde que escuche la canción me gusto en especial esa frase de "Come into this wet dream-eternal", era tan no se prohibida y excitante; la canción estaba por acabar se escuchaba los últimos acordes cuando levante la vista y vi entrar a una diosa a la disco.

Llevaba un polo rojo con un escote pronunciado y se amarraba detrás del cuello, un short negro un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo con unos tacos negros y una cartera negra. Simplemente una DIOSA.

Mi querida diosa de pelo marrón que caí en perfectas ondas alrededor de su cara, estaba con dos amigas una rubia muy hermosa, pero que no me llamo la atención y otra de pelo negro cortó muy bonita también.

Empezó a sonar En la disco de Tito el bambino, y ella se puso cerca de la barra con sus amigas y subió los brazos sobre su cabeza hacia un lado y se bajo un poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción y encendió un cigarro al abrir sus ojos-preciosos ojos marrones, debo agregar- me miraban directo a mí como pude le sonreía y ella me devolvió una sonrisa seductora.

Bajo sus brazos y los puso en sus caderas y las empezó a mover de tal manera que debería ser ilegal, subió su mano derecha retiro el cigarro de sus labios y busco mi mirada y fácilmente la encontró pues no la había quitado de ella, se lamio los labios boto el humo y me sonrió. Yo simplemente agarre mi trago y lo bebí de golpe, ella siguió bailando y de rato en rato me miraba y yo simplemente estaba embobado mirándola. Su cigarro estaba por acabarse y empezó a caminar hacia mi con un toque felino, pero al mismo tiempo seductor., se detuvo a una mesa de la mía me miro se agacho un poco mostrándome una linda vista de su escote y apago el cigarrillo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la barra moviendo las caderas muy sugestivamente, estaba exactamente detrás, al frente de la barra me miro sonrió y me hizo una seña con su cabeza de que fuera, simplemente la seguí.

Subió a la barra y empezó a bailar cerca del tubo que había ahí junto con otra de sus amigas y me sonrió, me dijo "Usted no es mejor que yo" bajo de la barra y puse mis manos en sus caderas y ella empezó a moverlas mas, si es que eso era posible; me empezó a empujar lentamente hacia un muro, se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a bajar lentamente, yo simplemente la imite.

No pude mas y le di la media vuelta, la mire a los ojos me sonrió y la bese con urgencia y pasión , la sentí sonreír contra mis labios, pero me correspondió el beso. A los poco minutos se separo de mi me miro y se dio la vuelta y la quede mirando aturdido. La tome del brazo y le dije:

¿A dónde vas?- ella se volteo me miro, se acercol puso sus labios cerca de mi oreja rozando el lóbulo de la misma y me dijo.

Esto era solo un baile-se dio la vuelta y empezó a perderse entre la gente yo simplemente me quede como un idiota mirándola como un idiota.

Y empezó a sonar The way you make me feel de Michael Jackson.

¿FIN?

________

Hola! el final como que me dejo con ganas u.u y eso que io lo escribi. ojala les guste .

Se aceptan comentarios bueno y malos.

Si quieren una continuacion o un Bella POV. avisenme se aceptan sugerencias.

Pd. Para los que vieron Inocencia,tuve un pequeño problema y mi primito hermoso me borro los capis porq dijo que no sabia que eran importantes u.u Lo odie.

Ablamos.

Tefis.


End file.
